Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa
The Storybrooke Convent is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the nineteenth episode of the first season. History August, a guest in town, visits the convent to seek Mother Superior's counsel. Shortly after he leaves, Mr. Gold shows up to investigate why the stranger was there. Mother Superior points out the rent has already been paid, but the landlord says that's not why he came. Mr. Gold questions Mother Superior about August's motivation in seeing her. While Mother Superior doesn't believe it's any of his concern, Mr. Gold threatens to shut down the convent, so she reveals talking with August about his severed relationship with his father. This leads Mr. Gold to believe August is his long lost son. }} Outside the convent, Mother Superior is approached by Emma, Marco and Mary Margaret with a plea to help August, who is still stuck in his wooden state. She admits knowing about his situation since the breaking of the curse, but if there is a path of redemption for him, he must travel on his own terms. One morning, Mother Superior is pursued by a flying Shadow. As she tries to seek shelter at the convent, the creature kills her by ripping away her shadow. Near the convent staircase, David, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, Neal and Tinker Bell later stand where Mother Superior's fallen body lies. When Henry and Regina join them, the group speculate the Shadow was freed by Pan, although the villain is supposedly sealed in a box. Little do they know Pan has switched bodies with Henry, whose body he currently inhabits, and the boy pleads for Regina to protect him, which she does by taking him to the safest place; her vault. Meanwhile, Neal heads off to the Jolly Roger with Hook and Tinker Bell to fetch a lighter and the coconut halves they once used to trap the Shadow. The remaining party go to Mr. Gold for the box they believe contains Pan. In order to switch Pan and Henry back to their rightful bodies, and Mr. Gold sends David, Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell to the convent to obtain a wand that might help them. Arriving to a church in the convent ground, where Mother Superior's funeral is being held, they ask the nuns to turn over the wand just as the Shadow attacks them. Urging the nuns to run away, David, Hook and Neal watch as Tinker Bell reacquires her ability to fly and destroys the Shadow. Doing so, Mother Superior regains her own shadow and is revived. After expressing gratitude towards Tinker Bell, she hands over the Black Fairy's wand and encourages them to do whatever it takes to save the town. }} Trivia *The Fairacres Mansion, a historic building in Burnaby which is also known as the Burnaby Art Gallery, doubles as the Storybrooke Convent. It is an estate house in the British Arts and Crafts style, and was built in 1911.http://www.historicplaces.ca/en/rep-reg/place-lieu.aspx?id=2354 **The mansion has also been featured in the comedy-drama television series Psych, and the science fiction television series Stargate SG-1.https://moviemaps.org/locations/2kd *There is a statue of the Virgin Mary outside the convent.File:218WeAllHave.png *The convent is located near the Storybrooke Library.File:310TheNunScreams.png *The scenes with the nuns in "Fall" were supposed to happen in the convent. However, in the actual episode, they were shot at Granny's Diner.https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/539280986346106880 Appearances References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations